Different to Special (up for adoption)
by Claradreamer
Summary: Aura has always had strange powers, so after a strange dream, her friends Clarity and Firn whisk her off to Camp Half-Blood. In the midst of loads of training and monster attacks, a giant named Mimas wreaks havoc across the demigods. And Aura finds she is different. Different to the special. UP FOR ADOPTION. LOOK INSIDE FOR DETAILS
1. The Dream

**Hi guys! Today, I'm going to try to write a fan-fiction with something other than cats. (Applaude now!). Let me get a few thing straght first:**

 **Bold=Messages to you guys *Waves***

 _Italiac=Main character thinking_ **(Hey! I actually spelt character right! *dances*)**

Normal=Story

Underline=Emphasis

 **Thanks and let's begin *Hands out popcorn***

The orphanage was as bleak as ever.

"Go to bed, filthy scraps!" Head mistress yelled. I lay myself down and watched the others scurry around. Head mistress came in with her whip.

"I'm going to turn around and count to ten. You all better be sleeping by then" She turned around. Every time she said a new number, she cracked the whip. Finally she reached ten and turned around. I closed my eyes and tried to get under the blanket more.

CRACK!

I heard a girl squel in pain. I opened one eye slightly. Firn was sitting up in bed. Head mistress raised her whip again and Firn cowered.

I saw that a piece of string dangling from the ceiling, near the end of the whip. I flicked my wrist and it entangled itself with the whip.

For some odd reason, I've always had this ability or magic. I could make things do what I wanted. I could change a pattern or color. I know I'm different, otherwise everyone of use in the orphanage would be using it.

Head mistress tried to crack the whip down, but failed. Firn looked relieved. She was small for her age and had ears like an elf's **(hint, hint).** Her skin had a greenish tone to it. She was my best friend. Head mistress' face was a burning redish purple. She clenched her fists and stormed over to the door. She smashed the light switch down and slammed the door on her way out.

Moonlight filtered in through the small window. Firn burst into a hushed laughter. Even though it was dark, her smile seemed to light up the room. We all started to silently laugh.

"Okay, let's get some sleep" Clarity whispered. She was the oldest in the room, but she was only 12 years old. We all did what she said and fell asleep.

I the same setting in my dream as usual. I was standing in the middle of a "U" made up of 12 cabins. Others dotted the landscape. A conch shell sounded and the people milling around started to go inside. As soon as they were gone, a boy in black jacket with a skull ring made his way up to me.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you in your cabin?" He asked.

"I don't have one. I'm lost"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aura" I said. He stuck out his hand and said "I'm Nico, welcome to Camp Half-blood"

Then the dream strayed far from usual. A giant humanoid came from the sky. The clouds turned dark.

"I AM MIMAS!" A voice bellowed as lightning flashed from the sky. Nico turned and drew his sword.

I sat up in bed gasping for air. Faint light streamed through the window. Firn was sitting up in her bed.

"What did you dream?" She asked. I smoothed my ruffled hair.

"I was at a camp. Camp Half something" I recalled.

"Camp Half-Blood?" She smiled.

 **Sorry if this was bad. I'm used to writing about cats and other animals. I will try to update soon, as it is mid term break (Translation: Me have no school!). And HAPPY ALL HALLOW'S EVE (halloween)!**

 **QOTC (question of the chapter)**

 **What are you going to be for halloween? I'm going to be a ninja! (for the 6th time in a row!)**


	2. The Camp

"How did you know?" I gasped. She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her pointy ears.

"Camp Half-blood is my home"

"But... You live here"

"I'm an undercover nymph. A cloud nymph to be exact. Satyrs, and now nymphs, are sent out into the world to find demigods like you"

"A demigod?"

"The children of a mortal and god. You see Clarity?"

I nodded.

"She's the daughter of Poseidon" Firn continued. I nodded again. _I must look real weird right now, not knowing anything._

Firn crept over the Clarity's bed and shook her gently. Clarity yawned and got up slowly. Seeing that I was awake, her eyes grew wide.

"You told her?" She threw a sock at Firn. Firn barely flinched. Just rocked back and forth.

"We should go. Now that she knows, more monsters will attack. Including Mistress"

"Monsters? Mistress?" I was confused. Clarity grabbed my hand.

"Just come on"

Clarity and Firn joined hands. Firn held hers out to me. Hesitantly, I took it. Firn started mumbling under her breath.

"What are we doing?" I whispered, not wanting to disturb her. Clarity shot me a sharp look.

"Don't disrupt the spell"

Firn started speaking louder "Parte mas apo to stratopedo miso tou aimatos!"

The world seemed to melt away. I stumbled, nauseous. Then, everything turned to normal. We were in the middle of a strawberry field. Vines clung to my legs.

"Ugh" Clarity brushed some away from her "Firn, you gotta work on the teleporting spell"

Firn just send her a funny smile and started to walk towards this big house.

"That's the big house" Clarity whispered in my ear.

"That's kinda obvious" I laughed.

"We have to go see Chiron now. You can explore the place" She took off running.

"Wait! I don't know where anything is!" I gave a chase, but she was too fast.

"Great! Just great!" I said to myself. I started heading towards a grassy area.

Finally making it out of the strawberry fields, I found myself in the middle of 12 cabins making a "U". A lot of people were hanging around. Confused, I started to walk around, not knowing where I a conch shell sounded and people started to go inside different cabins. As soon as they were gone, a boy in black jacket with a skull ring made his way up to me.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you in your cabin?" He asked.

"I don't have one. I'm lost"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aura" I said. He stuck out his hand and said "I'm Nico, welcome to Camp Half-blood"

 **Sorry I haven't updated in the looooooooongest time. I've been real busy with all sorts of stuff happening, like Christmas and a competition I'm going to be in (Which Im totally going to win!) I'll try to update sooner. If you also read my Warriors fanfics, I'll try to update those soon as well. Sorry for the long wait.**


	3. Up for adoption

**Hey, guys. I've decided not to continue this story after all. I am putting it up for adoption. After a month, I'm going to take all the names of the people who P.M'd me and put them in a random name picker and that will decide who gets to adopt the story. P.M. me for details, here's the rundown:**

Story title: Different to Special (you can change this if you want)

Characters: Firn, Clarity, Aura

Summary: Aura lives in an oprphanage with her two best friends, Firn and Clarity. One night, after having a strange dream, Firn and Clarity whisk Aura of to camp half-blood. There she meets the prophesized 7 and everyone else. Aura never gets claimed, but she does have telekenisis. After about a month, monster attacks start getting worse and a few make it through the boundry. Finally, a titan by the name of Mimas, breaks the boundary and Camp Half-blood is no longer safe. The demigods scatter into small groups.

Problem: Camp half-blood is no longer safe

Solution: Aura ends up sacrificing herself to create the new boundary.

 **Sorry to end on that bad note. What are you guys being for Halloween? I'm going to be Kylo Ren from the new Star Wars!**


End file.
